


a change of plan

by ginger-ai (mesutwoahzil)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Submissive Hux, kylo and hux have an Agreement, not as hardcore as it sounds probably, this is my first smut fic lord have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesutwoahzil/pseuds/ginger-ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows this isn’t part of the deal. The whole idea is to make Hux wait for it. Leave him stranded for hours completely unable to help himself and then return when he needs it most. Kylo lives for the range of emotions Hux experiences through out it all, feeding off it until the very end. </p><p>But who says it needs to end once they’ve fucked? Hux is here at his mercy for the next few hours at the very least. They have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oooOOOHHH LORD HERE WE GO. i am terrified of smut writing so my process in making this was to get half-drunk and then not look at my computer screen while i was typing. i'm too scared to edit it thoroughly so its probably full of typos. 
> 
> apologies. 
> 
> also shout out to milarca for encouraging my fall from grace into the cesspit of fictional sin. *finger guns*

Like anything else with Hux, it builds up slowly over time. 

Kylo knows that were it not for his Force sensitivity, he likely never would have noticed. Hux’s discipline and strength of will keep the greater part of himself tucked away behind a curtain of arrogance and apathy, but Kylo feels it when it starts to accumulate, simmering up just under the surface. 

It had started with the creak of leather as Hux’s hands balled into fists during a morning inspection on the bridge. A quick scan of his thoughts had shown he was mad at nothing in particular, no out of regulation uniforms or orders disobeyed. It was something else entirely. A feeling of exhaustion and anxiety Hux felt somewhere down in his bones that was just starting to well up under his skin. 

Kylo had watched as weeks passed and the signs became more clear. A quirked eyebrow, a crooked finger pressed to pursed lips, as if to keep something from escaping, a minute tremor through his shoulders. Each sign accompanied by the sense that whatever feelings coursing through him were becoming more and more unbearable. 

When he felt the mix of irritability, anxiety, frustration and fatigue that was uniquely _Hux_ give way to genuine discomfort, he knew it was time. He’d been on a mission when he felt it, unable to return for another three weeks while the general suffered, skin buzzing with unreleased tension, but as soon as the pilot of his command shuttle input the coordinates for the Finalizer, Kylo had fired off a message that started with an apology and ended with a request to schedule a time to meet. 

-

Kylo had told Hux to undress, bathe, prepare himself, and kneel in his usual corner and wait for him, and that’s exactly where Kylo finds him when he enters. 

His spine is straight with his legs crossed and eyes closed, expression neutral except for the slight furrow of his eyebrows. To anyone else he’d appear normal, if not relaxed even, but Kylo can feel the waves of sharp disquiet mixed with heady anticipation wafting across the room. His mouth fills with saliva as though he’s just caught the scent of fresh meat. 

In lieu of greeting he removes his helmet. 

“Up.”

Hux flinches as if he’d been near sleep, but Kylo knows better. These meetings will likely be the closest Hux ever comes to meditation. It’s the only time Hux truly allows himself to sit still and just _be_. 

Shakily, Hux rises to his feet, hands coming up to cover himself and head bowed. Kylo is pleased to see he hasn’t removed his day collar, a thin chain with 2 dog tags hanging down the center of his chest, while he was away. 

He drops his helmet to the ground. 

“Come.” As the word leaves his mouth, Kylo raises one hand and pulls on the chain with the Force, using it as a leash to tug the general forward. Hux almost stumbles, caught off guard by the sudden jerk, but ultimately he maintains his footing in the journey across the room. Hux’s lips part as he lets out something close to a sigh. His eyes never leave the vicinity of Kylo’s knees. 

When he’s within distance Kylo hooks the same hand under Hux’s jaw and uses it to tilt his head up. Hux’s green eyes, already beginning to look glassy, skitter past Kylo’s face and land on the ceiling. 

Slowly Kylo turns Hux’s face from side to side, marveling at him. It had taken a long time for them to reach this point. Hux had fought him every step of the way even while his mind cried to be driven into submission. Overcoming his pride, his fear of being publically ridiculed and humiliated, had been the biggest challenge, requiring months of treading carefully in order to build trust between them. Once they’d crossed that hurdle the rest had been easy. Hux had always known what he wanted; he’d only been waiting for someone willing to put in the effort to get him there. 

Kylo, sick of spending his time crashing his way through a volatile and unpredictable existence, had been more than willing. 

Slowly Kylo tightens his grip on Hux’s jaw and uses it to draw him in. Hux’s eyes slide shut and Kylo’s breath fans over his face. 

“Get your hands out of the way.”

The moment the order leaves his mouth Hux’s hands retreat behind his back, exposing his front to Kylo in its entirety. Kylo gently pushes himself flush against him, letting the general feel his clothed body on every inch of his naked skin. Hux heaves out a ragged breath, eyelids flickering as he tilts his head up towards the ceiling. 

Kylo stays there for a few moments, arm pressed into Hux’s lower back in order to push him closer, Hux beginning to tremble in his arms. He feels evidence of the general’s arousal pressed into his hip. 

One breath. Then two. 

“I’m going to tie you up.”

Hux swallows audibly. His eyes are squeezed shut. 

“ _Hux._ ” Kylo’s grip on him tightens. 

“Yes.” The word cracks in half and splinters into pieces in Hux’s throat, ending in a whine. 

“You won’t be able to move.”

“Yes.”

“Is this okay with you?”

“ _Yes._ ” This one comes out as a sigh. Hux’s body relaxes to the point where Kylo is sure he’s the only thing holding him up. Before he can collapse Kylo pushes him back, using the Force to lift him and deposit him upright on the bed, where the rest of the supplies are waiting. 

After watching Hux try to school is features back into a neutral expression and contain the relief and desperation he feels for a few moments, Kylo approaches the bedside.

The first thing he does is buckle Hux into the posture collar, immobilizing his neck. When he lifts his eyes to Hux’s face he sees red splotches of color are beginning to appear on his cheeks. His eyes are almost completely glazed over and Kylo can feel the pleasure rolling off him. 

He’s been waiting weeks for this. 

He takes a moment longer to look his fill, eyes travelling over sharp cheekbones and golden eyelashes, up to the brilliant red hair which hangs loose around Hux’s face without the usual layer of pomade to keep it down. He looks younger like this, the red in his face giving him a wild, youthful glow. 

Satisfied with the image, Kylo sets to work, exercising careful, deliberate control with the kind of patience his uncle would be proud of. He fastens a blind fold over Hux’s eyes and a ball gag between his lips, raising each arm and leg in turn in order to slip on the full body harness, which he buckles in the back. 

When the harness is fixed to his torso, Kylo lowers Hux’s arms and turns him to lay flat on his stomach in the center of the mattress. He maneuvers a circular pillow the shape of an O under Hux’s head, allowing him to lay face down comfortably without restricting his ability to breathe. 

Hux barely twitches the entire time, already resigned entirely to Kylo’s ministrations.

Kylo raises himself up and moves to straddle Hux’s upper thighs. Slowly, he traces a finger down Hux’s back over the harness, reveling in the resounding shudder he feels run through the general’s body. He determinately looks away from the shiny black plug peeking out from between his cheeks. 

The harness comes with six extra lengths of leather stemming from the front of the ribcage area. One by one he grasps each strap and winds it around Hux’s upper arms and elbows, fastening it in the back to the six buckles resting along the length of leather running down Hux’s spine. He tightens each until Hux’s arms are flush with his sides. 

Throughout the process, Hux’s breathing slows considerably. The smooth expanses of freckled skin crisscrossed by supple black leather expand and compress in deep breaths. Kylo can’t see his face but he feels nothing but content coming from him. 

Kylo gently bends Hux’s arms until they’re at ninety-degree angles, each hand grasping the opposite elbow. He fastens Hux’s wrists to his arms with wide leather cuffs, and leaves them resting in the small of his back. 

“ _Good boy._ ” He breathes, as a reward for Hux being so quiet and still throughout the process. Hux’s upper body is almost entirely immobile. “We’re nearly there.” 

Before he shuffles down the bed to begin on his legs, Kylo takes the opportunity to indulge himself. He’s gone so long without seeing him, with only his memories to keep him company. Having Hux pliant beneath his hands again makes something thrum in his heart, heating his blood and sending sparks of electricity from his arms down to his legs. He leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Hux’s shoulders and grinding his clothed erection against Hux’s bare ass, undoubtedly pushing the plug further in. Hux jerks as if shocked, letting out a strangled noise barely audible through the gag and the pillow. 

Kylo thrusts a few times against him, feeling pleasure zing down his spine. Hux’s legs slide further apart in an attempt to invite Kylo in and Kylo bites back a groan. 

Hux is eager, _so eager_ , after waiting much longer than Kylo should have allowed. He can feel Hux’s composure breaking, all earlier traces of calm completely gone. He’s panting; his mind is buzzing with need. 

Hux lets out a whine when Kylo leans off and away. Kylo places his palm on the side of Hux’s ass, moving his thumb in slow circles to soothe him. 

“Almost, baby.” 

Taking each leg carefully in his hands, Kylo bends Hux’s knees and spreads his legs outwards so they form a diamond shape with his feet together, forcing his spine to bend minutely and putting his ass on display. He uses one last stretch of cord to wrap around his feet and ankles, making it so Hux cannot straighten his legs very far. 

At last Kylo steps off the bed and away. 

“Do you feel any pain?” Kylo already knows the answer; if Hux felt any real pain he would sense it through the Force, but there’s value in letting Hux know that Kylo’s looking out for him. That he wants him to feel safe and comfortable. 

Hux flashes two fingers for no. His chest heaves under the harness.

Kylo takes a moment to drink in the image of Hux completely immobilized. At the mercy of any who finds him. He’s almost unrecognizable like this, the tuft of red hair peaking out the top and sides of the blindfold and gag, and the expanses of freckled skin the only identifying marks. 

He’s completely trapped, at Kylo’s mercy until Kylo deigns to free him or until he signals his safeword. 

Somehow Hux’s desperation has only grown in the seconds since Kylo stepped away. He makes a sound low in his throat and his body jerks in its restraints, seeking friction for his no doubt painful arousal. Kylo is surprised to find the edge of discomfort is still there, having returned in full force once he finished binding Hux. 

Kylo’s dick twitches uncomfortably in his pants and he bites his lip, suddenly unsure. Usually they made a point of waiting until Hux couldn’t handle it anymore before meeting, but that point had already come and gone while Kylo was away.

On the bed Hux’s hips twitch and spasm, his fingers clenching and unclenching as if he has no idea what to do with them. The blend of emotions emanating from him leave a sweet note in the air as if they were physical things Kylo could taste. 

Hux has been made to wait too long; surely he deserves a reward for his diligence and an apology for Kylo’s neglect? 

“Hux.” 

All at once Hux stops squirming, shoulders spasming once as the posture collar prevents him from turning his head. 

“Hux.” Kylo repeats. His steps are slow and measured as he makes his way back to the bed. He can almost see the goosebumps break out on Hux’s skin. 

Kylo knows this isn’t part of the deal. The whole idea is to make Hux wait for it. Leave him stranded for hours completely unable to help himself and then return when he needs it most. Kylo lives for the range of emotions Hux experiences through out it all, feeding off it until the very end. 

But who says it needs to end once they’ve fucked? Hux is here at his mercy for the next few hours at the very least. They have time. 

All at once he swings a leg over Hux’s prone form and presses his full bodyweight down on him. Surprised, Hux lets out a high keening sound. 

Kylo pushes in close to Hux’s ear, breathing hot against his skin. “Change of plans. I’m gonna fuck you now, and _then_ I’m gonna leave you.” 

He tongues the shell of Hux’s ear and listens to the sound of Hux’s muffled pants, feels his readiness, his impatience. Normally these are things he’d let simmer. But this is a special occasion. 

“And when I come back, I’m gonna fuck you again.” He punctuates this with a roll of his hips. Hux’s fingers clench into white-knuckled fists. 

“That okay?” 

One index finger separates itself from the rest and wags vigorously up and down. _Yes._.

Kylo just barely keeps himself from chuckling at Hux’s eagerness. He has little to laugh at when he himself is too impatient to wait any longer.

Kylo leans away only long enough to unfasten his pants and free himself. Next to the bed a drawer opens and a small container floats out, flying straight into his palm.

“You have no fucking idea what you look like right now.” Twisting the cap off, he coats his length liberally, using his other hand to pull the plug out of Hux. He can’t tell if the long moan Hux lets out is at Kylo’s words or at the empty sensation. 

“You couldn’t move if you tried. I could do anything. I could fuck you over and over until you couldn’t think straight anymore, until you passed out.”

He foregoes teasing Hux like he normally would in favor of planting his hands on Hux’s hips and pushing in.

Each time he enters Hux it feels like the first. He fools himself into thinking he remembers what its like after going so long between meetings, but the moment the tip of his cock breaches him he realizes his mistake. No memory does this justice. Hux is tight, his walls hot and slick as they pulse around him. He’s bearing down on Kylo, drawing a long hiss from his lips. The pressure is almost impossible. 

He continues pushing, rubbing his hands up and down Hux’s ass and thighs to both calm and reward him. Once he’s fully seated he lifts a hand to the back of the gag and pulls on it, bringing Hux’s head and upper body off the mattress. From this angle can see saliva glistening around the gag as Hux works his teeth into it. He’s trying his best not to keep moaning. 

Tears are glistening on his cheeks. 

“Fucker.” Kylo releases the gag and Hux falls face first back into the circle pillow. 

Moving his hands up to grip Hux’s upper arms, he begins to thrust. Shallow at first, and then deeper as he shifts his weight forward. 

“I could walk away and leave you forever, you know. Lock the door. Who—fuck—who knows who’ll find you. What they’ll do when they see their general like this.” Hux is a busy man with many contacts and many meetings every day, always giving away bits and pieces of himself: his time, his attention, his scrutiny, his wrath. The little fragments that shed when you have so many people under your control. 

But no one gets Hux like this. No one gets his submission. 

Kylo snaps his hips forward, driving Hux’s hips to the mattress and undoubtedly giving him the friction he needs. He feels a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He’s close, but he’s not ready to come in him just yet. That part comes later. 

With a few more deep thrusts that have Hux gasping, he pulls out and away, mouth going dry at the slick pop he hears when his dick slides free. He returns the plug back to its original place and steps off the bed to take the two steps to Hux’s head. Grasping Hux’s shoulders, he lifts his upper body off the bed and slides beneath him, depositing his head in his lap. 

With one hand he unbuckles the ball gag and pulls it away to rest at his side. With the other he takes hold of his cock. 

“Open.” 

Hux’s initial surprise at the change in position is quickly replaced by enthusiasm so strong Kylo feels suffocated by it. Hux’s mouth falls open, tongue hanging in the air between them. 

“You know what to do right?”

“Yes.” Hux’s voice is ragged sounding. 

“Tell me.” 

“Suck.”

“Good boy.” He grips the back of Hux’s head and feeds his cock past his lips. Hux immediately does as told, sucking and swallowing around Kylo’s length as Kylo’s hands forcefully bob his head up and down. 

Kylo doesn’t last long after that. He never had a chance, thinking of the way Hux takes him so nicely no matter where he puts his dick. Hux’s hips stutter from where they’re thrusting softly against the bed. He’s too close to coming and Kylo swings his leg over, pinning his hips down with one foot. 

“ _No._ Not yet.” His own voice is beginning to break. Wiping his sweat-tangled hair away from his face, he plants his feet back on the bed and begins to pump his hips up into Hux’s mouth. His cock pulses in time with his heartbeat as Hux’s throat works around him. He feels his balls begin to tighten and the familiar feeling of plunging off a steep ledge swoops through his stomach. 

The last second before he comes he grips Hux’s hair and pulls back until just the tip of his cock is in Hux’s mouth. A beat later and he’s ejaculating in warm spurts. Hux suckles him through his orgasm, humming in appreciation as Kylo’s head falls back, eyes clenched shut. 

“Fuck. Don’t swallow.” He grits out, shaking his head to try and clear his mind. His dicks falls from Hux’s mouth but he keeps Hux’s head raised where it is. Slowly, he leans closer to Hux’s face, eyes fixed on his red lips. 

“Show me.” 

Hux’s mouth falls open, putting the pool of white liquid on his tongue on display. Kylo finds his jaw dropping somewhat at the sight. Heat blooms in his stomach again and his dick twinges painfully. 

“Swallow.” Kylo is aware of how deep his voice has become, rumbling down somewhere in his chest, almost inaudible. Hux breathes loudly through his mouth once before closing it. 

Kylo watches with wide eyes as Hux’s throat muscles contract once. Twice. He squeezes his eyes shut to try and keep the image there for as long as possible. As if somehow he can burn it into his retinas. 

Kylo wants nothing more in that moment than to start it all again. Wait until he’s fully aroused and then fuck Hux’s mouth just to see how he takes it. But they’ll have time for that later. Before he can give in again, he straps the ball gag back on Hux and slides out from under him, depositing him back face down on the mattress. He tucks himself back into his trousers gingerly, aware of how well-fucked he probably looks. 

His legs feel shaky on the walk back to the door. 

Picking up his helmet, he turns one last time to the man on the bed, eyes tracing down his flushed form, over his arched spine, his wet hole kept open by the plug. Ready for when he returns.

Before he knows it he’s fully hard again.

“Remember. I can hear you from anywhere on the ship. You’ll call if its an emergency, but _only_ if its an emergency. Is that clear?”

One index finger for yes. 

“Good boy.”

The helmet goes back on his head, hissing as it snaps into place. The door opens behind him and he exits out into the sitting room and then into the hallway. 

His steps do not falter as he makes his way down the corridor, intent on making it back to his quarters in time to jerk off at least twice before his meeting with Leader Snoke. 

When he returns, he’ll take his time with Hux. Fuck him the way he deserves after going so long with nothing. 

He'll show him good things come to those who wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided i really wanted to write something with aftercare, and instead of writing a whole other set-up i just chose to continue this one lol. thanks again to milarca for getting me unstuck!
> 
> this is possibly full of typos again so i'm sorry in advance.

Kylo has to admit that as much as Hux has learned and grown during their time together, Kylo has as well. Six months ago he would have been itching by now, unable to contain the thrum of arousal that swept through him every time he remembered what was waiting for him when his duties were over. Now, he’s perfectly calm as he completes the tasks given to him. Not a single tremor runs through him and his gait as he moves is the picture of tranquility, a testament to his ever-growing patience. 

Well, his earlier lapse may have had something to do with that. 

As his shift draws to a close, he feels calm enough to take his time, idling on the bridge to discus updates and reports with several bridge officers before making his exit at a pace decidedly uncharacteristic for him, if the palpable confusion emanating from behind him is any indication. He crosses into the canteen where the last stormtroopers are finishing their meals before retiring to their quarters before the next shift and as he enters they only need to glance up and see his shape looming in the entrance before they scatter, grabbing half-finished meals and scurrying to the conveyor belt on the far wall to deposit their trays and leave through the other exit. 

Kylo hails a service droid and makes a simple request, waiting patiently as the droid disappears briefly into the back kitchen and then reappears a moment later with a small, grey, plastic box. Kylo could have had this sent straight to Hux’s quarters, but a part of him wants to draw it out a little longer, let Hux marinate in the cocktail of calm feelings Kylo can sense with startling, perhaps worrying, ease. 

Taking the box in one gloved hand, Kylo turns on his heel and makes his way back. 

\--

When he steps inside he has the distinct feeling that somehow the air is heavier, warmer, _thicker_ than the crisp chill of the hallway. The hiss of the door as it slides shut behind him sounds muted, unable to pierce the sense of calm that permeates the entirety of the room. Kylo takes a step forward and stops, removing his helmet and setting it down as gently as possible so as not to ruin the effect. 

The source of the feeling is calling to him like a beacon, sending out pulsing waves of _content_ that wash over Kylo, easing his own feelings of fracture and stress that come with being a Force user torn between the Light and the Dark. He closes his eyes briefly and drinks it in, before reaching down to methodically remove his outer clothing. When he’s stripped to nothing but his trousers and undershirt, he treads barefoot on as light feet as possible into the bedroom. 

Any attempt to glean a focused thought from Hux would be futile at this moment in time. The sense of calm that radiates from him is all-encompassing: he’s floating through it, suspended somewhere between sleep and wakefulness where no one can reach him.

No one except Kylo. 

In the doorway he pauses to let his eyes trace over Hux’s form, which hasn’t moved an inch since Kylo left hours before. His breathing is slow and steady, matching the pulses of feeling that emanate from him. He’s beautiful like this, in every way. As Kylo feels his arousal begin to stir, he feels almost sorry that this moment will inevitably come to an end. 

“Hux.” His voice comes out as barely a whisper, swallowed up by the heavy air. A scan of Hux’s mind shows he hasn’t even registered a sound; he’s too far gone. 

Kylo crosses the floor and kneels carefully at the bedside, resting his cheek on one arm on the bedspread and raising his other hand. Hux’s ribs expand and contract. 

“ _Hux_.” The sound is louder now, accompanied by Kylo’s fingers grazing down Hux’s back to where his arms are still bound. Hux’s mind stirs, a small sense of awareness blooming that grows larger and larger by the second, as if he were coming up towards the surface from some place deep underwater. 

Kylo rubs at Hux’s hand until finally his fingers flex and he makes a small sound. 

“Can you hear me?” He leans up closer so his breath ghosts across Hux’s ear and watches as goosebumps erupt on Hux’s skin. 

He flicks his eyes sideways. Hux’s index finger slowly separates from the rest as he returns to full cognizance. _Yes_. 

“Good boy.” Kylo squeezes his other hand as a reward. 

Hux’s breathing begins to pick up as happiness for Kylo’s return and anticipation for what comes next well up within him. Kylo lifts himself up off his knees to retrieve the lubricant and the plastic box the kitchen droid had given him. He pops the lid and pulls out a smaller container, setting the rest of the box aside. 

When he returns with the lubricant and small container in hand, he leans back into Hux’s space again. 

“Are you ok to continue?”

One index finger. 

“And you remember your safeword?”

One index finger. 

“And you will use it at anytime should you want this stop understanding that I will stop immediately and there will be no punishment for it?”

One index finger. 

“ _Good boy._ ” 

Kylo skims his hands lightly down Hux’s arms, feeling the beginning of a tremble running through him. The calm that permeated the room before hasn’t disappeared, but the heady sense of anticipation and arousal is beginning to dampen it. Hux’s breathing is audible as he tries not to let the thought of getting fucked again overwhelm everything else. 

Kylo allows himself to smirk. 

“You’ve been so good for me.” His hands make one more pass. “So good. Waiting here. Being so _patient_.” He keeps his voice low, allowing it to rumble in the quiet of the room. He puts his palms flat on Hux’s shoulder blades through the harness and presses his finger tips in. Softly at first, then with more pressure. 

“I was thinking about you all day…and I wasn’t the only one either. Your officers wondered when you’d return. It’s so unlike you, they were thinking, to leave for missions so quietly with no entourage to see you off. It must have been classified, if there wasn’t even a departure logged for a shuttle.” 

His skims his hands up to Hux’s shoulders and squeezes. 

“And the whole time I was thinking about you here. Looking like you do right now.”

He laughs. 

“Some of them look at me and wonder how it is I haven’t hurt you yet. Why I let you talk to me like you do when I’m so powerful, I could crush the life out of you without laying a hand on you.” Hux’s throat audibly contracts and his body twitches minutely under Kylo’s hands. “They wonder if maybe Snoke has something to do with it. Or if perhaps you’ve managed to _tame me_ , to keep me on some sort of leash.”

He cements his grip on Hux’s shoulders and _pulls_ lifting Hux’s torso off the bed and wringing a pained grunt from Hux’s throat as his spine contorts into a pronounced arch. The sight of his face gagged and blindfolded makes arousal course through Kylo. As lovely as it is to tie him up and leave him it’s even lovelier coming back to him after a long shift. 

He leans in close and presses his mouth directly to Hux’s ear. “ _But you’re the one on a leash aren’t you, General?_ ”

Kylo feels Hux’s index finger press up against his pant leg and he groans, pressing his face into soft red hair and slowly lowering Hux back to the mattress. 

Moving away from Hux’s head and towards his ass, where the plug is still nestled, Kylo pops the lid on the small container and inspects the contents. 

Inside is around 20 ice-cubes. More than enough what he has planned, but he supposes the quantity has helped to slow the melting process. Carefully he plucks one from the bunch and sets the container down, turning his eyes back to the man spread out beneath him. 

He waits. 

As the seconds tick by, Hux gets his breathing back under control, relaxing slowly back into the mattress like he knows Kylo likes. Even when he’s still, mind buzzing with curiosity and anticipation, Kylo refuses to move. He reduces his breathing to almost nothing, not wanting to make a single sound and letting the void of silence fill the air instead. He traces his eyes over every inch of Hux’s form, from the dry soles of his feet, to the freckles on the insides of his thighs, to the crease of his spine, all the way up to his ears, dusted pink. 

One minute passes. 

Two. 

Three.

Kylo zeroes in with laser focus on each minute move Hux’s body makes, cataloguing. Hux’s pinky finger curls slightly more inward, he flexes his arms slightly to keep the feeling in them. Not quite fully immobile—still too human to be fully immobile. 

The anticipation emanating from Hux gives way to confusion. Doubt begins to bloom within him. Has Kylo gone? He hadn’t heard anything, not a single step or the rustle of fabric, but the room is so still and quiet he feels alone again. 

Kylo feels the thoughts racing through him and the myriad of emotions that come and go. Bewilderment, anger, fear, frustration, impatience, betrayal. None in significant quantities enough to warrant concern, but just enough that the air tastes slightly bitter. 

Kylo shuts his eyes and lets them wash through him, knowing that he is the cause of each one. He feels powerful like this. He only need stand still and Hux will twist himself in knots at the thought of his loss. He could stand here all night and watch Hux unravel. 

But that would hardly be as fun. 

The ice-cube pinched between his fingertips is beginning to melt, trickles of cool water running down his thumb and forefinger and onto his wrist. When the cube threatens to disappear completely he raises his arm above Hux’s prone body and releases it. 

It lands in the divot near the base of Hux’s spine, right below where his hands are bound. Hux jumps as if he’s been electrocuted and lets out a stunned cry, obviously not expecting the shock of cold on his skin. Kylo uses the Force to ensure the ice cube doesn’t slip when Hux twists slightly in a futile attempt to escape. He can almost feel the tremor that shoots down Hux’s spine. 

Plucking another ice cube from the container he waits again, repeating the process from before, allowing seconds to stretch into minutes. It’s an exercise in extreme patience, but one Kylo revels in. Hux is disoriented like this, completely at Kylo’s mercy. Unsure when or where he’ll strike next, Hux waits with hackles raised as he anticipates Kylo’s next move. He braces himself every few seconds as if he’s sure Kylo will act right in that instant, then when the feeling passes he relaxes. 

Kylo watches Hux cycle through this process with hungry eyes. Feeling more powerful than he ever could with a lightsaber in his hand.

The ice-cube pressed to Hux’s back melts completely, lines of water trickling down his sides and raising goosebumps in their wake. When the lines begin to dry Kylo leans over Hux’s body and tucks the next ice-cube directly into the back of the posture collar. 

Hux writhes this time, shoulders and head shaking and spasming as the collar prevents him from escaping the sensation. Watching his body squirm makes arousal flare in Kylo’s gut. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the gleam of the plug, moving in minute circles as Hux suffers through the cold. 

He repeats the process again, this time pressing two ice-cubes to the soles of Hux’s feet and holding them there with the Force, watching Hux’s toes curl and uncurl at the feeling. Finally, Kylo plucks one last ice-cube and sets the container aside, waiting until the ice on Hux’s feet has melted before leaning over him again and pressing the tip of the ice to Hux’s rim. 

The sound Hux makes goes straight to Kylo’s cock. It’s a high-itched, keen that pierces the room with startling clarity even through the pillow and gag. Hux thrashes under the feeling; his whole body is shuddering, breath heaving as he tries to reign in control of himself. 

Kylo doesn’t give him time to acclimate to the sensation. Instead of leaving the ice cube pressed in a single place to melt, he runs it along Hux’s rim, right along the edges of the plug. Hux lets out a series of sounds that sound suspiciously close to sobs. He’s overwhelmed, goosebumps erupting all over him, mind racing as Hux’s focus is tossed between the cold sensation and the heat of arousal that has his hips pistoning against the mattress.

Kylo feels his face growing hot, his blood beginning to heat after such an extended period of calm. He’s completely hard now. 

The hand not preoccupied with the ice cube clamps down on the small of Hux’s back, preventing him from moving further. Hux lets out a desperate sound. 

“Shhh, I know what you need.” 

At last Kylo withdraws the plug, eyes focused on how Hux’s hole gapes a little, just as needy and desperate as the man it belongs to. He dips the ice cube into Hux and watches as he jerks violently again. Hux’s mind is alight, completely wrecked with the sensation, begging for Kylo to just fuck him already. He’s waited _so long_. 

Kylo lowers his head and clenches his eyes shut, panting open-mouthed. His own control is beginning to unravel.

He makes the same pass a few more times, running the ice cube along the inside of his rim. It’s too small to fuck him with, but Kylo has something else in mind for that. 

When the strain of Kylo’s erection edges toward painful he pulls the ice cube out and steps away to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. Once nude, he lifts himself over Hux and straddles him as he had hours earlier. 

“You’ve been so good for me. So good the whole time I was away. I’m sorry I left you for so long without release, but you’ve been so perfect. More than I could ever ask for. You’re going to get your reward.”

Hux is gasping now, hips either consciously or subconsciously tilting up to present himself to Kylo. 

“I told you earlier I’d fuck you again and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Would you like that?”

One index finger coupled with a muffled cry. Kylo knows if he were to lift Hux now he’d see tears streaming down his face. He’s over-stimulated and still reeling from the disorientation that comes with being left so long floating in complete silence and darkness. 

Popping the cap on the lube, Kylo squirts a generous amount into his palm and over his cock. He pumps his hand twice to coat it evenly before swiping what’s leftover across Hux’s hole, making sure it’s nice and slick. He starts by just resting the tip on the edge of Hux’s rim, slowly moving it in circles along the same path he had taken with the ice cube earlier. 

Hux makes a choked off sound and Kylo lifts his other hand to smooth down the side of Hux’s arm before gripping his elbow. 

All at once he pushes in, relishing in the feeling of tight warmth around him as Hux stretches to accommodate his length. Similar to how he’d positioned himself earlier, he lifts his other hand to grip Hux’s other elbow, using them to stabilize himself and start a rhythm, pushing in and out at an escalating rate. 

_Fuck_. 

Kylo tosses his head back, mouth open, tingles rushing down his chest and arms. If only they could do this more often. Every day. If only he could keep the general like this forever. 

He wonders if the general would let him. 

If he secretly wishes he could be kept chained up day and night as well. 

The thought sends a flush of arousal through him and he quickens his pace. The sound of his hips slapping against Hux’s backside is drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in Kylo’s ears. He realizes distantly that he’s moaning, lost in the sensation of Hux around him, pliant and open and _his_ , through and through. 

No one gets him like this. 

Stretching his awareness outwards to Hux he finds himself assaulted by a barrage of emotion. Hux is almost completely lost, Kylo’s cock the only thing keeping him from coming untethered and floating away into himself. His entire universe has narrowed down to the single point where their bodies meet, desperately holding on to the feeling, milking it for all its worth. He’s desperate and eager and hungry and so _so_ turned on its painful. 

“ _You come when I say so._ ” Kylo growls. 

He lifts his palms from Hux’s elbows and raises them to the bed on either side of Hux’s shoulders. From there he lifts himself off Hux’s legs, planting his feet down where Hux’s feet lay bound. The position puts a heavy strain on his abdominal muscles, but the benefit is that it takes away all contact Hux has with his body except for the cock buried inside him. Now Hux truly has nothing to hang onto but that single sensation.

Thrusting is difficult from this position so Kylo finds himself slowing his pace, pushing deeper, slower, drawing closer and closer to climax with each pump of his hips. From here he can listen to Hux’s erratic breathing much more clearly, he can imagine what his face looks like—how flushed he must be, how wet and swollen his eyes are. 

As his orgasm builds he drives down harder, pushing Hux’s hips into the bed and drawing a choked cry from Hux’s throat with each thrust. Kylo feels the swooping sensation that signals his climax. He feels almost every muscle flex as a rush of warmth zings down from his fingertips and up from his legs. 

His whole body jerks. And he spills into him. 

“Come _now_.” Kylo feels the command reverberate through Hux in the form of a full-body shudder that echoes what Kylo just experienced. A beat later and Hux cries out, ejaculating onto the sheets beneath them. 

“ _Fuck_.” Kylo hisses, feeling Hux’s walls flutter around him, clenching and unclenching. He’s oversensitive now, cock spent.

Hux is still shuddering; his hips move in minute circles as he rides the aftershock. 

Slowly Kylo lowers his full bodyweight onto Hux, reveling in the pained gasp he pushes out of him. Kylo takes a few moments just to pant into Hux’s ear, pressing the sides of his face to the back of Hux’s head. 

“ _Good boy_.” He breathes. Hux whines beneath him and relaxes somewhat, suddenly overcome with incredible exhaustion. 

Once his heart-rate has come down enough Kylo pulls back, sliding sideways off the bed and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He needed this, just as much as Hux did. Perhaps even more so. 

With the same kind of careful and deliberate manner he had used to strap Hux into the harness, he peels it off him. First unwinding the cord around his feet and gently unbending his knees. He runs a hand down Hux’s legs, squeezing intermittently to ease the pain of moving joints that haven’t moved in hours. He then frees Hux’s wrists and unbuckles the straps keeping his arms locked to his sides. When his arms are mobile again he gives them the same treatment as his legs, rubbing and squeezing them as he eases them down onto the mattress. 

Hux’s breathing is beginning to slow as well, all the emotions from before gone. In their place is content and exhaustion, and, underneath it all, a thread of gratitude. Love. 

He unbuckles the harness and pulls it out from under Hux’s prone form, rubbing at the red marks that cut through his pale skin. Once he’s deposited it on the floor by the bedside, he reaches up and unbuckles the ball-gag as well, gently pulling it out from under Hux’s head and dropping it by the harness. 

“Lights. 10 percent.” 

The lights in the room dim down to almost nothing, and Kylo slowly unties the blindfold, letting the ends rest on either side of Hux’s head. 

He smoothes a hand down Hux’s shoulder and Hux twitches. “Let’s turn over baby, shhh, here we go.” 

Slowly, he grasps Hux’s shoulder and hip and lifts him, helping him roll over onto his back while being careful not to jostle his sore limbs. Hux’s face is flushed enough to be noticeable even in the near-darkness. His mouth is slick with spit and his hair is mussed beyond help. 

He looks stunning. 

Kylo’s heart lurches strangely in his chest as a surge of affection rises in him. Hux truly is more than he ever could have asked for. 

“Open your eyes and look at me. Slowly, slowly.” Kylo cups Hux’s cheek in one palm and watches his eyes blink open. While the dim lighting saves his eyes from discomfort, he still squints as he looks up at Kylo. 

Hux’s eyes are glassy and bewildered-looking, as if he’s not entirely aware of what's going on. Judging by the heavy mix of emotions rolling off him in almost overwhelming quantities, he’s not. Kylo rubs his thumb along a pronounced cheekbone and draws his lips into a smile. 

“Look at me. Focus on me. Can you do that?” 

It takes a moment for the command to register, and then Hux’s eyes seem to gain focus, zeroing in on Kylo. Recognition flits across his face and his tongue flicks out to swipe across his lower lip. 

“Can you speak? Answer me if you can.” 

Hux breathes in and out a few times. Kylo can feel his mind trying to re-form itself and come back to the real world. It’s slow going after so long in the dark, but Kylo is willing to wait as long as it takes. 

After a pause Hux’s breath finally hitches and he chokes out a dry, “Yes.” 

“Good. You’re doing so good.” Kylo takes the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to Hux’s forehead. His other hand cups Hux’s right cheek and he holds him there for a moment, breathing him in. 

“You’re amazing, you know that? Look at me.” He leans back and meets Hux’s eyes. “You’re incredible. Every time you let me in, you astound me in a different way.” He presses a soft kiss to Hux’s lips. “I’m so proud of you. I wish you could feel how proud I am of you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Hux watches him for a few moments, awareness blooming behind his eyes. After a few seconds his lips curl upwards into what looks suspiciously close to a smile. Kylo kisses him again and then leans away. 

“Lights. 25 percent.” 

Kylo reaches for the large container and carries it back to the bed. Carefully so as not to jostle him, he crawls over Hux and lays down, drawing Hux into his side. 

Inside the container is a small protein bar, a bottle of water, and a straw. He pulls the contents out and lifts the container using the Force, depositing it quietly on the floor. 

“How do you feel?”

Hux answers quicker this time. “G-“ His throat catches and he swallows audibly, “Good.” 

Kylo peels the wrapper off the protein bar and lifts it to Hux’s lips. 

“I want you to eat this. The entire thing. Can you do that?”

Hux nods slowly and opens his mouth, allowing Kylo feed him. Every few seconds he pauses to chew and swallow, then opens his mouth for another bite. Before long, the bar is completely gone and Kylo tosses the empty wrapper off the side of the bed along with everything else. 

“Good boy. You’re doing so well.” Kylo kisses the side of Hux’s face. “We’re almost done with the necessities.” He screws the cap off the water bottle and inserts the straw, bringing it to Hux’s mouth. “I need you to drink as much of this as you can. Slowly.”

Hux’s lips latch on to the straw and starts to drink, sucking down liquid to relieve his parched throat. Kylo belatedly realizes he probably should have offered the water first.

“ _Slowly_ , Hux.” He slides his unoccupied arm up to cup the back of Hux’s head, urging him not to drink so fast. 

Thankfully, Hux obeys. 

When the water is a little over half gone Hux breaks away from the straw and leans his head back into Kylo’s palm, shutting his eyes and breathing contentedly for a few seconds. Kylo replaces the cap on the bottle and sets it aside for later. 

“Good boy. You’ve done so well.” Kylo leaves a trail of kisses from his cheek, up to his forehead and then down to his mouth, peppering kisses there until Hux smiles again. 

Kylo leans back and watches him, unable to fully comprehend how Hux is here, right now, with him. 

How was he allowed near something so beautiful? How was he allowed to tear it down and build it back up again?

“I’m going to give you a choice.” Kylo palms Hux’s face again and tips it in his direction, making sure to maintain eye-contact with him. “We can either go to the ‘fresher and clean you up there, or you can stay here and I’ll get a cloth and clean you here. Which one sounds better?” 

Hux takes a moment to process the words and then nods his head downward. 

“Verbally, Hux.”

“Here.” Even with the water, Hux’s voice still sounds scraped and raw.

“Okay.”

Kylo heaves himself up and off the bed, taking the required steps across the room. Once in the ‘fresher, he rummages around in search of a small washcloth, finding one tucked in the lowest shelf of the cabinet. He starts to wet it in the sink. 

“Kylo…“

All at once Kylo registers both Hux’s weak voice coming in from the bedroom and a sudden change in Hux’s mood, a swirl of negative emotions appearing at the edges of Hux’s calm and content. Kylo shuts the sink off with more force than appropriate and skids back into the bedroom. 

“Hux.”

When he reaches the bed, he can see Hux beginning to tremble. His green eyes and glazed over, staring straight ahead at the ceiling. Moisture is gathering at the corners and threatening to spill over onto pale cheeks. His teeth are just beginning to chatter. 

“ _Hux_.” Kylo drops the washcloth and takes Hux’s face in both hands. 

The downside to the intensity of their sessions is that the threat of dropping is high. Hux, who keeps his doubts and insecurities repressed beyond belief in his day-to-day life, is especially vulnerable to dropping once his barriers are taken down. Kylo leans back into Hux’s space. 

“ _Look at me._ ” Kylo tries to keep the Force out of his command, but isn’t entirely sure how successful he is. Regardless, Hux’s eyes blink once and then focus on him. 

“S-S—“

“What, Hux? Tell me.” 

“Stay. Kylo.” Hux’s lips struggle to form the syllables.

Kylo nods. “Yes, of course, baby. I’m here. I’m not leaving again. That part is over. I’m here now.” Kylo picks up the washcloth again and swipes at Hux’s stomach, cleaning him of the mess of dried come before tossing the cloth over his shoulder and climbing back onto the bed. 

Hux is still trembling, but his mood has picked back up since Kylo returned, obviously relieved at the sight of Kylo’s face over his. Kylo pulls the blanket out from under them with some effort and pulls it over them both. He tucks Hux into his chest and buries his face Hux’s hair. 

“Shhhh, hey. You’re here. You’re okay. I wouldn’t leave you like this. I would _never_ leave you like this, do you understand me?”

Hux nods weakly against him. One of his skinny arms comes up to wrap around Kylo’s waist in an attempt to pull himself closer. 

“I love you, _so_ much. More than you’ll ever know.” Kylo smoothes his hand down Hux’s back, relieved to feel the tremors lessen as the seconds pass. It appears they’ve managed to avoid a full-on drop. But just barely. “You did the right thing in calling for me. I’m so proud of you.”

Kylo continues to whisper into Hux’s hair, feeling him slowly return to normal. Hux’s body melts into him, pliant and still, face pressed into Kylo’s chest. 

After a few minutes Hux leans back and meets Kylo’s eye, and Kylo is surprised to find that he looks almost his normal self. His gaze is even, and piercing, but still soft around the edges.

“Thank you.” Hux’s voice comes out stronger than it was previously. 

In lieu of a reply, Kylo leans down to kiss him, licking into his open mouth and savoring the taste of him. When the warmth in Kylo’s chest threatens to turn into something more he separates himself from Hux, pulling him back into his chest and resting his hand at the back of Hux’s head. 

“Sleep now, and tomorrow we’ll rest together. Take some time for ourselves.”

Hux stirs and opens his mouth, as if about to say something. 

“ _Rest,_ Hux. No work tomorrow.” Hux’s mouth clicks shut. “You’re on a mission, remember? You have time.” 

Hux seems to accept that and nestles in closer to Kylo. 

When Kylo feels Hux slip softly into unconsciousness, he sets the lights to zero percent and lets himself close his eyes, following Hux under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me about sub!hux on [tumblr](http://ginger-ai.tumblr.com). thank you for reading! comments are welcome!


End file.
